Devil in a Red Blouse
by Dalukes
Summary: Advanceshipping oneshot. "I didn't even want to be there. Out of all the guys there, she chose me. Great. Just great. Now I'm stuck with her." Written in Ash's perspective. (Rated T for mild language)


**I at least owe you guys a one shot in my absence, don't I? To kinda back this story up, I've actually taken influence for this from multiple different sources, from songs to my own experiences. I just hope you guys enjoy it. By the way, this is written in Ash's perspective because I feel like he's the most malleable character to use. That and nobody likes BurningLeaf anymore. (D':)**

**Points to those who get the song! (Which I don't own. Nor Pokémon. You know what, don't guess in the reviews. Just keep it to yourself. *looks out for copyright mob* Okay, got it?)**

* * *

I don't even like school dances. Hell, I didn't even want to be there at that point. It was all Gary's fault; he made me go.

He and his fourth girlfriend that month. Ech.

Anyway, high school dances aren't really my thing. I'd rather just sit through high school unnoticed and get to college. 'Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything memorable.' That's all I had to do. Easy, right?

Apparently not.

I had to wear this nice, short-sleeved button-up shirt with cargo shorts and saddle shoes to this. My closet was getting empty.

Blue shows up in a freaking two-piece suit. Classy.

So it's late, probably nine or so, and the whole thing starts up. The dance is set in our school's auditorium, where someone went through the effort to hang lights on the ceiling and hire a DJ. There's balloons and a table with punch in the corner.

When I walk in with Gary and his redhead girlfriend, I'm immediately magnetized to the table. Screw dancing; I'm thirsty.

Gary grabs my arm. "Hold up, Ashy-boy. You're single bro, that means ya've gotta mingle."

He scans the room for a suitable person while I shift uncomfortably.

"Uhh, Gary?" I ask, "Why do I have to do this again? I don't even want to BE here right now..."

He laughs. "Aww, aren't you glad that Uncle Gary cares for you so much to get you a girl?"

I really hate him now.

His eyes bulge as he sees what he's been looking for. I trail his gaze, and my blood runs cold as I see who his eyes are on.

None other than May Maple.

The girl's a junior, like me, but she's probably in a class all by herself when it comes to these things.

First of all, she's gorgeous. And I don't mean in an admirable, "I like her so it means that" sort of way. I mean, everyone knows it. She's like a pure celestial form in ways of beauty—like, her hair is need greasy or unkempt, shes somehow avoided the pimple disease, and... uh... she looks twenty.

On top of that, she's incredibly smart. She's one of the only people I know that's actually passed Geometry freshman year—and I'm another person.

Lastly, she's been with fifty guys so far. This year. She's got a reputation to be a heartbreaker. She was even with Gary for a few weeks before moving on to the newest and cutest guy. It doesn't help it that every guy accepts, either.

And right as Blue points her out, she sets her sights on me.

She smiles devilishly.

Oh gosh, why did I have to be there? The room grows ten degrees warmer and the deodorant I put on ten minutes ago becomes null and void.

She saunters towards me, the music seemingly dying down and people getting out of her way. I look around for help from Gary, but to my horror I realized he wasn't there.

Dang it. Dang it all.

Her red smile begins to form words. "Well hello there, Mr. Ash Ketchum."

I gulp. "H-hi." I wish my voice wouldn't crack like that.

It doesn't help that she giggles at it. What, am I some kind of comedic presence in front of her?

I guess she saw me scowling, because she feigned a pout and hung her head lower.

"Aww, did I make you mad, baby?"

...

How am I supposed to react to that? I hardly know her–! What the crap, May! I barely talk to you!

Of course, I would've said that if my mouth worked. Instead, I just kinda squeaked a few words.

She laughed at me again. Now I'm starting to hate you, Miss Maple. Is that what you want?

The last song ended, and she looked at me expectantly.

Oh, no no, NONONONO. I am NOT going to dance with May—

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the floor. The new song started, a upbeat song that was fairly not-embarrassing. Nice.

She started to dance, looking very graceful. She's done this before.

I, meanwhile, couldn't dance to save my life, so I just kinda shuffled for a little bit.

May opened her eyes and glared at me. "C'mon, Ketchum, dance already!"

I whined. "I'm trying, I swear-"

"Shut up and dance." It wasn't a statement, nor a question. It was a flat order.

The song ended and was replaced with a slower song. With no words, she grabbed my arms and we began to slow dance.

I'm glad she knew how to slow dance, because I was just doing everything in my power not to pass out. Of all the guys she could have chosen...

We swayed back and forth, her eyes closed as she hummed to the tune. A smile forced its way onto my face. I had to admit, she did look very beautiful.

I chose a wrong time to fall in love.

Now I'm trapped, in love with the popular girl who leads me on a wild goose chase almost every day.

So much for getting through high school unnoticed.

She really was a devil in a red blouse. She just chose me to be her little servant, I guess.


End file.
